


Fucked.

by brattyheaux (orphan_account)



Category: Tylerthecreator, blackromance, frankocean, golfwang, maturecontent - Fandom, oddfuture
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 01:16:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/brattyheaux
Summary: ADULT CONTENT."𝙄 𝙗𝙚𝙚𝙣 𝙧𝙪𝙣𝙣𝙞𝙣' 𝙤𝙪𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙩𝙞𝙢𝙚 𝙨𝙞𝙣𝙘𝙚 𝙄 𝙢𝙚𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪. . ."All Rights Reserved | @brattyheaux
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Preliminary

• • • 

For - M . Z

. i saw this girl she was beautiful, 

the type of girl I wasn't used to 

she had gold in her eyes & a couple freckles on the side 

man this girl drives me crazy 

even when I can't drive .

Signed, 

\- T . O 

• • •


	2. “His fast life...”

¬

Warning. The following book is for mature audiences only. Viewers discretion is advised. Rated NC-17. All sections of this book belong to @brattyheaux. 

-

Los Angeles, California.  
September 27th, 2017.  
Sunday.  
9:54pm. 

. . . Fans still screaming as Tyler walked out. He had just finished a special concert for his fans. He had gotten stopped by a fan showing him an edit that was made not too long ago on Instagram. 

"Aw yeah, that's cool man, thank you." Tyler nodded. 

"You're welcome man! Hey, dope show! I appreciate it." They dapped up. 

"Yeah no problem. Don't do drugs my nigga.." Tyler gave him a nod as he walked away towards Clancy and Kelly who were speaking to Lonny and his girlfriend Shai, and a woman who stood next to them. 

"Great show T." Lonny and Tyler dapped up before hugging. 

"Thanks man. I ain't seen yo ass in a minute." Tyler shook his head. 

"I been traveling. You know, the usual." Lonny responded, as Shai's friend cleared her throat and nudged her. 

Tyler was skeptical of what was going on. Rocky and Lonny had been setting him up on blind dates for weeks and truthfully he was over it. 

"Oh, Tyler. This is my frien-" Before Shai could finish her sentence, her friend cut her off. 

"I'm Tammy." She flipped her long straight hair over her shoulder. 

Tyler definitely wasn't in the mood but, he was gonna be respectful, none the less. 

"Um...wassup." Tyler itched the back of his neck. 

Tyler shot Lonny a look, as he gave a look back resulting in Tyler rolling his brown eyes.

"Nothing much with me, I've just been paying so much attention to you. You looked so good up there" Tammy gushed, batting her eyeslids with large, false eyelashes on them extra hard

Tyler gave an awkward chuckle and shrugged. 

"Uh, thanks....well, I gotta go, I'll see you guys later cause we really need to talk." Tyler said, raising his brows at Frank

"Yeah, alright" Frank shook his head

"Well, it was nice meeting you, T!!!" Tammy exclaimed very loudly as Tyler rushed away

"Damn, Shai! He's even fine in person!!" Tammy hooted

"You think he liked what he saw?" Tammy asked Shai as she adjusted her very short minidress

Still slightly annoyed that Tammy had cut her off, Shai shrugged - "I don't know, maybe you should've let me introduce you."

While Tyler and Lonny left to go talk, Shai had a phone call. 

"Hello?" 

"Well, hello Ms. Never Answer Her Phone." The voice on the other side of the line giggled. 

"Oh my god, Malanei where have you been!?" Shai exclaimed. 

"Bouncing around the world. I just got back from Paris..." Max responded. 

"Finally damn. I fucking missed you. We definitely need to grab coffee and catch up." Shai told her. 

"Most definitely. I need a break while I'm in LA. What are you up to?" Max questioned. 

"Currently meeting with one of Lonny's close friends. He just finished a show not too long ago...Tammy is all over him per-usual." Shai sighed. 

"Sounds like her usual motives." Max shook her head.

"You should come meet him!" Shai smiled. 

"Shai, no thanks. I'm good off that. Too many fake niggas out here and I don't have time...I've been so busy..." Max sighed. 

Shai groaned. "What if I send you a pic of him?"

"Hows that gonna change anything, Shai?" Max laughed

"Because....?? Maybe if you think he's cute you'll give him a chance?" 

"He has to do more than look good for me to be interested though, Shai" Max replied

"I know, and he's a good guy too, I know. Just give him a chance. I'll show you what he looks like and just let me know. He's really nice and Lonny and I have been trying to set him up with someone for the longest. You're the most decent person I've thought of to be honest" Shai explained, shaking her head at the memory of Tyler's past disaster dates that were courtesy of her and Frank.

Max sighed and stayed silent on the other end for a moment. Shai waited patiently for her response, hoping to hear "yes". 

"Fine..." Max gave in. 

"Yay!" Shai squealed jumping up and down. 

"I'll come by sometime this week." Max told her, before they said their goodbyes and hung up. 

Shai couldn't stop smiling. She had been waiting to set Max up with Tyler for the longest. Given the both knew each other's friends, she was genuinely surprised they hadn't met yet. 

¬

"Man, no. I'm not..." Tyler shook his head. 

Lonny was trying to convince Tyler to be Tammy's date. They already knew Tyler wasn't for match making and continued to do it anyways. Tyler could tell Tammy was a gold digger just by the way she eyed him. She was looking for a quick fuck and come up on a nigga. 

"Why not Tyler!? Shai gone beat my ass if you don't." Lonny sighed. 

"Well, that's just too damn bad. Stop promising shit for pussy." Tyler fixed his chains underneath his tee.

"That's fucked up, T. But you would say some shit like that, you don't even have anyone to give you any pussy." Frank shot back

Tyler laughed

"Picky ass. Just one date, that's all. That would be enough to tell if you really like her."

"How I know she's not like the rest of the crazy broads you set me up with before?" Tyler questioned

"Shes cool for the most part. Shai and I have known her longer than the other girls, shes been Shai's friend for years now" Frank attempted to assure Tyler

"Lonnnnn." Tyler winced, throwing his head back. "Damn, man, I wanna trust you but fuck!"

"You can trust me on this one, T, Tammy's got this." Frank insisted

Tyler glared at Tammy who was far off, examining her caked on makeup in a compact mirror

Tyler frowned as he looked back at Frank

"The fuck makes you think shes my type?"

Lonny clicked his tongue. "Nigga, because...she may not look like it but she's for real kinda dope for you, man. You really need someone and with her you'll never be lonely! Yall would be together on some opposites attract type shit, you know?" Frank responded

Tyler cocked an eyebrow and smiled. "Man, nigga, I asked why you thought I would like her, you're talking like you're trying to sell her to me.."

Frank laughed, shaking his head. 

"Lonny..." Tyler sighed. 

"Tyler, please man. I promise there's someone out there for you. We're so close to finding her. I can feel it.." Lonny assured Tyler. 

Tyler shook his head, looking over at Tammy. 

"I guess..." Tyler rubbed his forehead . . .

\\\ FUCKED \\\


End file.
